Harry and Ginny
by hedwig-luvs-fawkes
Summary: Oh gosh I suck at summaries... NOT After the war... Just a little fluff...i guess. I don't even know why the heck I wrote it... Just enjoy. Not done.First try at angst.


O

O.K. sorry, I have no earthly idea what the inside of the Burrow looks like (except for the room that Ron and Harry slept in in GoF and CoS) so I just based it on the general idea of my house/12 Grimerald Place. On with the story!!

O

Chapter 1

A young 16 year old boy- or now I should say almost a man- tossed and turned in his bed, until finally he stopped, calmed himself, and opened his big emerald green eyes. Harry grabbed his glasses and slid out of bed. He paused, put on his glasses and stopped; he heard a soft clanging of pots downstairs at the Burrow.

He silently opened the door and stalked down the stairs into the hallway that led to the kitchen. Quietly and quickly he peeked around the doorway that led to the kitchen. He saw a flash of red hair and a tearstained face head towards the refrigerator, he quickly retreated behind to wall and breathed a sigh of relief.

_Why? Why was she crying? _He asked himself.

Two Days Earlier

Harry and Ginny's letters to each other

_Dear Ginny,_

_Ginny I have to make this short for; I'm running out of paper. The Dursleys give me a limited amount of paper each week and I am running short. But, I need your advise. I will tell you what about on Sunday (it is when Uncle Vernon gives me paper)._

_-Harry_

_Dear Harry,_

_I have sent extra paper for you to write on. Go ahead, shoot._

_-Ginny _

_Dear Ginny,_

_I like this girl, I won't say who but, I like her a lot. Whenever I'm around her my hands sweat, my pulse rushes, I get really nervous and my head starts burning up. Any suggestions? It's just so hard to control my feelings._

_-Harry_

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry I don't have any suggestions._

_-Ginny_

_Dear Ginny,_

_Oh it's O.K. Well see you at the Burrow tomorrow!_

_-Harry_

Back to present time

Harry sat leaning against the wall listening Ginny turning on the muggle stove that Mr. Weasley had bought. Harry became restless and finally decided it would be best if he just came in. He gathered up enough courage and walked in.

"Oh, hi Harry, you gave me a good scare!" Ginny said wiping away her tears quickly and putting on a fake smile. "Hey Gin, couldn't sleep," he replied noticing that something was up. "Oh, yeah, neither could I," Ginny said, her smile faltering a little. "So… whatcha cookin'?" Harry asked. "Just some eggs," she said. "Oh, I couldn't sleep, oh wait, I already said that, ha," Harry said, he was nervous but, he didn't know why.

Ginny giggled. Harry loved her laugh…

"Whenever I can't sleep, I come down stairs and cook eggs muggle-style. It takes longer so that after I've eaten them I'm tired enough to fall asleep," she declared.

"Oh that's cool," Harry said. "Cool?" Ginny asked. "Oh it's an American word I picked up from one of Dudley's friends," he replied, filling Ginny in. "Look, Ginny, we need to talk," Harry said wiping his sweaty hands on the back of his shirt.

"O.K. Let me just get this egg started," she said. Ginny picked up an egg but, it slipped out of _her_ sweaty hand. It almost hit the floor but, Harry was quicker and the egg fell into his hand and he handed it to Ginny. Their hands touched slightly Ginny snatched her hand away and glared momentarily at Harry but, regained control and turned her anger into a false smile.

She cracked the egg and they sat down at the kitchen table. "Ok, err… uh I don't know how to, ahh!" He flung himself towards Ginny in a bitter-sweet kiss that didn't seem right.

"No! We," Ginny pointed to Harry and herself, "aren't anything, now, go back to bed! You have some one else to love!" "Who?" Harry asked dumbfounded. "The girl in the letter!" Ginny whispered/screamed back (you have to remember that this is happening at 4 a.m. so this entire conversation is hushed).

"But," Harry tried to explain but she cut him off with, "Go!" and a new flow of fresh tears. He had now other choice but, to unhappily obey.

--

O.K. This is supposed to be sorta Angst/Romance but, I suck at both (and summaries) isn't that nice! So…

…I gotta go entertain my stoopid cousins (who just so happen to HATE Harry Potter, yes! **_HATE _**don't ask me why or how!! How can somebody HATE Harry Potter? I often ask myself. That's why I called them stoopid!!)

Wish me luck, I hope I don't start cussing at them or screaming insults…

Man, I'm more obsessed than I thought…


End file.
